I Need To Lose Myself Tonight
by BregoArodShadowfax
Summary: In the end, getting Law to agree to spending the night with them had been the easy part. Knocking down a few of his walls was going to be much more difficult. Law/Zoro/Sanji


**Title:** I Need To Lose Myself Tonight  
**Author: **AoiTsukikage  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Characters/Pairing:**Law/Zoro/Sanji  
**Chapter:** 1/1  
**Word Count:** 5957  
**Summary:** In the end, getting Law to agree to spending the night with them had been the easy part. Knocking down a few of his walls was going to be much more difficult.  
**Notes: **Mostly written because insomniacticwriter on tumblr mentioned they'd read it if I did. Also there's a bit of bondage in this, if that needs a warning…  
**Spoilers:**For recent chapters, but nothing too specific.

**I Need To Lose Myself Tonight**

"If you stare at him any harder his clothes are going to burst into flames."

"Shut up," Sanji replies, blushing a little before he turns back to the sink and starts scrubbing unnecessarily hard at the dishes there. He's not sure what he's more embarrassed about: that he _had _been staring or that he'd been staring obviously enough that _Zoro, _of all people, had noticed. "Mind your own business."

"If you're checking out other guys, I think that's my business," Zoro replies in a low voice and Sanji snorts, scrubbing even harder until a hand around his wrist stops him. He doesn't think Zoro's angry, because it's not like they've ever really _defined _their relationship past, well, fuck-buddies, but…

"So you're saying I can't do anything with him?" he asks, finally removing his hands from the water and wiping them off on a nearby towel.

"First of all, there's nothing to say that he _wants _to do something with you. Second, I think there's a better chance of him cutting you in half than _actually _doing something with you. And third," Zoro grins rather evilly at him, "I'm not gonna let you hog all the fun."

Sanji blinks at him for a moment, trying to figure out what he means until…oh. _Oh. _

"You mean…"

"I'm not blind, Cook, even if I've only got one good eye," Zoro shrugs. "And you know I'm all for new experiences."

"So you think we'll have a better chance convincing him to do it with _both _of us?" Sanji can't deny that the idea is appealing, but honestly, Law's kind of impossible to read and Sanji's literally gotten no hints from the other man as to which way he swings.

"Well, we're not gonna have a chance at all unless one of us talks to him. And since you're the one that's been undressing him with your eyes all day, you should do it," Zoro claps him on the shoulder, nearly knocking him into the cabinets, and by the time Sanji's turning around to give him a piece of his mind he's already gone (with a bottle of Sanji's best sake, to boot).

"Shitty Marimo," he mutters, going back to washing dishes, but it's not like he's _not _going to do it now.

000

It doesn't work that well. Mostly because he stammers over his words like a fucking blushing virgin and Law regards him impassively, hand tight on the sheathe of that damned sword, but his only reply once Sanji's finished running his mouth is an impassive twitch of his eyebrow and a mutter of, "I'm not interested in pursuing a sexual relationship with anybody," before he stalks away.

It's better than being cut in half, Sanji thinks, but he's not used to being rejected and it really kind of sucks.

Oh well, he thinks idly, lighting up a cigarette, maybe Zoro will have better luck.

He doubts it, though.

000

"So he asked you?"

"He did," Law's more amused than anything, really, and the swordsman seems to know when to keep to himself so his company isn't unwanted. "It took a bit to understand his gibberish, but I'm gathering you and he have some sort of…volatile pre-existing relationship and you wish to include me in a night of sodomy and debauchery," he smirks at how utterly unsavory that sounds, and Zoro wrinkles his nose and shrugs.

"Yeah, so what, we both think you're hot and if you want to, we're not gonna say no," Zoro sits down beside him, not close enough to be intrusive, and Law frowns.

"I was telling him the truth when I said that sexual trysts don't appeal to me…"

"You can fuck him if you want to."

Law glares at Zoro for that, because he's a little offended that the swordsman would assume that's all he's interested in, although he can't deny the appeal of the idea. The blond cook is…desirable, certainly, and Law sees no reason to hide the fact that he thinks so. Still, it's not what he's here for, and getting too close to any of these people, even physically, is skirting into dangerous territory.

"That's not necessary," he says instead, tightening his hold on Kikoku almost as a warning, but Zoro seems oblivious to the threat.

"Yeah, maybe not, but for as annoying as he is most of the time when he's horny he's something else," he chuckles and Law tries to keep his face impassive. "He's so fucking flexible, and he gets _loud _and I think his mouth is even filthier when…"

"You don't have to convince me," Law cuts him off, not just because he's starting to react, much as he doesn't want to, but because there's a _chance _he might be coerced and that cannot happen. "As I said…"

"Storage hold. Tonight, during the first watch. I'll leave the door unlocked," Zoro stands up, giving him a rather knowing smirk, before grabbing his sake bottle and taking off.

Law sinks back against the mast, pursing his lips, because as much as he knows he shouldn't, he can't deny being curious and, well, a little sex never hurt anybody.

…at least, he hopes that's the case.

000

It's pitch-black outside when he slips into the hold, still completely dressed and with Kikoku ever-present because, well, one can never be _too _careful, but Zoro's already there, looking utterly smug and Law can see why after a few moments.

"I didn't think you were in the habit of harming your crewmates," he notes quietly, the swordsman shrugging and wiping his hands off on his pants.

"I didn't drug him or knock him out or anything. He's just a really heavy sleeper," he grins and Law takes in the still body of the blond cook, braced against an empty built-in meant to house food items, wrists tied above his head to a hook in the ceiling (which is…morbid, Law thinks, since its probable purpose is to hang meat) and feet spread apart, ankles secured to the edges of the shelving unit. "Well? Don't be shy," he gestures and Law thinks that it might be possible to have some…fun with this first (and, of course, live up to his reputation, although he's not in the business of frightening innocents).

"I still haven't agreed to anything," he points out, stepping closer to Sanji and reaching to brush his fingers against the long fringe of the cook's bangs. "He _is _rather lovely, though."

"Told you," Zoro grins and leans back against the door, looking at ease although it's obvious he's watching carefully.

"Do you still not trust me?" Law directs this over his shoulder and Zoro shrugs.

"Nah, not really, but Luffy does and that idiot over there does, and he's got that…observation Haki or whatever so he probably knows what he's talking about," Zoro frowns and Law turns back to Sanji, thinking that his Haki must be supremely under-developed if he allowed himself to be captured without any knowledge of it. That, or he feels no reason to fear, but both of those are quite clearly signs that he _does _trust Law being on-board.

He runs his hand down Sanji's neck, resting just under the open collar of his shirt, and strokes his thumb over the blond's steady pulse. "Wake up, Mr. Blackleg," he purrs, mouth close to Sanji's ear, and the other man groans a little, trying to shift before his whole body goes taut.

"What the fuck…hey!" he's cut off by Law kissing him, and Law has no idea where the desire even came from because _kissing, _of all things, was definitely too personal but it was the first thing that had come to mind on how to shut the other man up before he woke up the entire ship.

He slides up a hand to cup Sanji's jaw, lips moving slowly, and despite the other man's confusion he starts to kiss back enough that Law trusts he's not going to struggle too much.

"So did I win this round, Cook?"

"_You!" _Sanji pulls his head back to snarl, straining against the ropes. "Shitty moss-headed bastard!"

"Hey, not like your stammering got him to agree," Zoro moves closer, smirking even as Sanji growls at him. "So you should be thanking me."

Sanji's response is just to glare, and Law thinks that it's endearing because there's literally nothing he can do. "Should have known something was up when you took a shower. It hasn't been a week yet," Sanji sniffs.

"Yeah, well you get pissy if I don't," Zoro moves up behind Law and Law glances over his shoulder, smiling to himself because they really did bicker like an old married couple.

"I don't understand how you can let yourself go for that long. At least I know Law keeps himself clean…."

"Hygiene is very important to my profession, yes, as it would be to yours," he slides his fingers down Sanji's chest and feels the blond's breath hitch. He's extremely responsive, his visible eye dark with anticipation and his body trembling a little. "You should know that your lover promised me that I could fuck you."

"Oh fuck," Sanji gulps and tries to strain forward, but he can't accomplish much, his upper body swinging rather uselessly until Law reaches out to steady him.

"Does that mean you're…open to the idea?" Law's pretty sure he knows the answer but he needs to hear it from Sanji to feel right about it.

"Yes. Very," Sanji nods rapidly and Law leans close to him, smirking but not touching him aside from a hand on his waist to hold him in place.

"Good," Law steps away, feeling Zoro's arm settle around his waist and he looks to the side, muffling a surprised noise into the swordsman's mouth because he's still not okay with kissing. Zoro must be able to tell because he stops, pulling back a little.

"So. We need to lay some rules or what?"

"No, it's fine," Law shakes his head. "I'm sure you both have noticed that I'm…not exactly prone to physical affection, and letting down my walls is…difficult," he decides on, finally setting Kikoku aside and reaching to take his hat off. "But rest assured if I'm feeling uncomfortable you'll know."

"Fine by me," Zoro seems to take this as an invitation to kiss him again and Law returns it this time, his hands settling on Zoro's broad shoulders. The other man is completely solid, muscle on top of muscle, and Law feels a little inadequate because, despite being taller than any of the normal humans on this crew, he's always been whip-thin and, realistically speaking, he relies on his ability far more than on any physical strength. "You're wearing too damn much," he tugs at the bottom of Law's sweatshirt and Law steps back, suddenly self-conscious.

"Hey, you can't look any worse than him with his scars," Sanji snickers and Zoro spares a moment to glare at him.

"It's not that," Law sighs. "I'm rather, well…" he decides there's nothing for it and strips his shirt off, setting it aside with his hat and settling his hands on his hips. Sanji's looking at him in surprise, eyes raking over his chest.

"Woah."

"You sure you're not in line to be one of that feathery bastard's commanders?" Zoro looks suspicious now and Law laughs bitterly, shaking his head.

"Well, technically I suppose I might be, but it's the last thing I want. This is…" he pauses, eyes flicking up because saying anything else is too much but, well, he's going to be _really _intimate with these men in a few minutes so if they trust him, all the better. "The…man who used to hold the position was somebody I was deeply indebted to, and Doflamingo…well, let's just say that it's thanks to him my mentor isn't around anymore," he decides that's vague enough.

"So what? This is like…in honor of him?"

"Something like that," Law nods. "A reminder to myself, perhaps," he muses, and Sanji tugs against the rope some more, huffing in frustration. "What?"

"I wanna fucking touch you, that's what," the blond mutters and Zoro chuckles.

"What d'you think? Should we let him go?" he asks, hand resting in the small of Law's back, and Law knows that both of them have obviously digested this information and weren't threatened by him at all.

"I kind of like him like this," Law replies, his hand resting on Zoro's bare chest, and Zoro moves back enough to undo his sash, taking off his robe and haramaki and tossing both rather carelessly aside.

"Yeah? Then he can stay," Zoro slides a hand behind Law's neck and yanks him into another kiss, and Zoro's all harsh control and he kisses like he's trying to accomplish some sort of goal; there's nothing sensual about it in the least.

"I hate both of you," Sanji puts in after a few moments and Law looks back, raising a hand and seeing the blond flinch at the action.

"Don't worry, Mr. Blackleg," he murmurs. "I wouldn't dare try anything with Mr. Zoro around, but you're being very accommodating to me so I suppose I should grant your wish for the moment," he makes a quick Room and picks up his sword, slicing the rope so that Sanji's hands are still tied but he can move them a little. He lets the Room dissipate, stepping close enough that Sanji can rest his palms against Law's chest.

"How're your hands?" Zoro asks out of nowhere and Sanji looks down, flexing his fingers.

"Fine. I'll tell you if they start going numb," he sounds uncharacteristically gentle and Law realizes how much his hands must mean to him, but more than that, how much it says that _Zoro _is keeping such a close watch on them. Sanji slides his hands down Law's chest, fingers pressing gently into his skin and tracing the swirls of Law's tattoos the best he can. Law moves in, ducking so that Sanji can loop his arms over his head, and reaches for the buttons on Sanji's shirt.

"May I?"

"Yeah," he nods, so Law does, undoing the buttons quickly and untucking Sanji's shirt from his slacks, looking down at the blond's body which is surprisingly muscular for how lithe he is. "Hey…" he nudges the side of Law's face with his nose and Law fists one hand in his shaggy hair, kissing him and feeling Sanji's arms tighten to pull him in.

Unlike Zoro, the cook is far less about control and demand and extremely hedonistic, mouth moving slowly yet deliberately. He tastes of smoke and brine, something that's far more pleasant than Law would have expected, but he kisses like a man drowning in it and Law pulls their bodies together so their chests are touching, drawing a moan from low in Sanji's throat.

"Fuck, you're so hot," Sanji groans and Law feels like he should say something in return but it's just…not in his nature to, so he kisses Sanji again and hopes his message is clear.

He feels Zoro's hands on his hips and looks back with a tiny, questioning sound, trying to tell his body to relax. He feels a little trapped, which is silly because he's completely safe, but the closeness is still something he's unused to. Zoro rests his chin over Law's shoulder, pressing him forward, and he turns his face into Sanji's neck, mouth instinctively seeking out the soft, pale skin there and sucking gently.

He can hear the other men kissing and it's _strange, _this little set-up they've got going on, although he's beginning to feel more at ease and Sanji makes the most wonderful noise when Law scrapes his teeth along the long line of his throat.

"So. How're we doing this?" Zoro pulls away to ask and Sanji huffs an irritated breath. "What?"

"Should've known both of you were the type to just get straight to the point," he mutters, frowning.

"Hey, you should be thankful we got Law here at _all, _Cook; don't push your luck," Zoro kisses him again and Sanji looks at least marginally appeased after that. "Besides, he's not…"

"You've done this before, right?" Sanji asks, pulling back so that he can look at Law properly. "I mean, you're fucking gorgeous, if you've never…"

"My…physical appearance doesn't have any bearing on my sexual proclivity," he points out. "Truth be told, sex isn't something that interests me much, and even if it did I've spend the last several months in a place with no viable partners. So yes, to answer your question, I have…at least on this end of it, but not as a habit and not because I particularly crave it."

"Oh," Sanji shifts his hands a little bit, moving so that he can slide one through Law's hair. "You don't have to…"

"It's not a hardship," Law promises, "and you…" he sighs, trying to figure out how to word this without being too awkward. "Um. You're…"

"I know," Sanji grins and kisses him, and Law lets himself sink into it, telling himself that it's not a sin to enjoy this. "Okay. How's this happening?"

"Well, Mr. Zoro's been…rather vocal about your supposed flexibility," he notes, and Sanji shrugs.

"Yeah, well, you're still gonna have to let my feet free to take my pants off," he points out and Zoro grins.

"We will. But…how d'you feel about sucking me off while he fucks you?" he asks, and Law can feel Sanji stiffen at the words, breath coming a little faster.

"How did I end up with the short end of the stick here?" the blond asks irritably and Zoro chuckles.

"You love it."

Sanji sighs but doesn't reply, and Law's pretty sure that he's more than okay with the suggestion now. "Whatever. We still need to figure out…"

"You just have to pick whether you want to face up or down," Zoro slides his arm around Law's waist again and Law glances at him, mind working furiously to figure out what he means until…oh.

Sanji seems to come to the realization at the same time he does because he growls, _almost _looking intimidating. "So either I kill my shoulders or my back? I'm not agreeing to that!" he looks up at the ceiling and sighs, closing his eyes. "Front. I'm not gonna try giving you a blowjob upside-down, and all things considered I trust him more than I trust you," he jerks his head toward Law, who isn't sure if he should take that as a compliment or not. "Law, you good with that? You're gonna have to hold me up."

"I'm sure I can manage," Law replies, because Sanji might be strong but he's thin, at least.

"Good. So should we…" he cuts off suddenly, mouth dropping open, and Law looks down to see that Zoro's cupping the blond through his slacks, the fingers of his other hand gripping Law's hip tightly even while he licks at the lobe of Law's ear, closing his mouth over his earrings and Law shivers a little because, well, that's new.

"Figured that might feel good. I know it does for me," Zoro says with complete clarity although he still hasn't moved and Law thinks that it makes more sense now how he can speak so well holding that sword in his mouth.

"Fuck," Sanji bucks his hips forward as much as he can, which isn't a lot considering, and Zoro finally lets go of Law's ear.

"So? Should we let him go?"

"I believe he has a point in that it would be…difficult to prepare him this way. Although I could easily get his pants off without untying him…"

"No. No more of your freaky power," Sanji pants against Law's neck. "I trust you, but I'd rather not get cut in half accidentally."

"I'm far more careful than that," Law promises, grabbing Sanji's chin so he can raise his head up and staring directly into his eyes…eye…the one he can see, anyway. "But I suppose it's unnecessary."

"Damn right it is," Sanji still looks disgruntled while Zoro moves away, undoing the restraints around the cook's ankles and he stumbles forward a little awkwardly once he's free, Law catching him instinctively and holding him upright. "Okay, I'm fine, somebody get these damn pants off," he shakes his leg and Zoro reaches behind him to do so, letting him kick them aside. Law tries to keep himself from looking even though, well, that's kind of the point of all of this, isn't it? "Hey, make me feel a little decent about myself," Sanji grumbles and Law finally snaps his gaze downward.

The blond is unsurprisingly hard already, pre-cum leaking from the tip of his flushed cock, and Law suddenly feels awkward because _this _isn't something he's used to. As he's told them, he's had sex, but there's never been any exploration or what could be considered foreplay; he did what he needed to to ensure a basic level of pleasure for both parties, but it had always been mostly about feeling restless and chasing an orgasm as opposed to it being a…social event.

Law knows that, for as confident as he can be outwardly, interacting with other people has never been easy and even less so when it comes to physical intimacy. He's gotten a long way based on his looks, and he knows he's attractive, and for most of his…bedfellows that had been enough to satisfy them.

"Um," he stammers and Sanji sighs, nuzzling his nose against Law's neck and holding him as tight as he can with his wrists still bound together. "I apologize, I'm not…"

"Touch me," Sanji mumbles against his skin and Law looks to Zoro, not sure what he needs the reassurance for, but the swordsman nods. He reaches down to wrap his hand lightly around Sanji's cock, hearing the cook sigh at the action. It's…different than doing it to himself, but he's quite confident the same principles still apply, and he strokes his hand up slowly, thumb flicking over the tip, and Sanji makes a needy noise low in his throat that Law decides he'd like to hear more of.

"Relax, you're not gonna do anything wrong," Zoro moves behind him, fingers back on his hips, and Law thinks he should feel more uneasy than he does being trapped between two men. Sanji kisses his neck, hands sliding back into Law's hair and holding there, and he knows that, right now, he's safe with them. He moves his hand again, stroking a little faster, and Sanji shudders and hums, obviously pleased. "I'm gonna get him ready, okay?" Zoro's breath is hot in Law's ear and he nods, feeling the other man slip away.

"Feeling any better?" Sanji asks, and Law shrugs, because he's not regretting anything, at least. "Well, if you're not gonna use your mouth for talking…" he kisses Law again and Law shifts to wrap both arms around Sanji, one bracketing his waist and the other gripping the back of his neck, fingers slipping through his shaggy hair. For what it's worth, Sanji's incredibly talented with his mouth, and Law lets his eyes slide close, letting the moment wash over him.

He doesn't even hear Zoro come back with the oil, only Sanji wincing a little clues him into what's going on and he breaks the kiss to look. There's something so familiar in the way that the other two men move with each other, like they've done this so many times it's second-nature, and Law slides out from under Sanji's arms and takes a few steps back, for the first time feeling like he's intruding.

It's obvious that these two men, despite the fact that they bickered almost constantly on a normal basis, have a deeper connection than Law's willing to be they'll ever admit to. Zoro does something then that makes Sanji gasp and mutter, "fucker," under his breath and the swordsman only grins at him before kissing him again. Law folds his arms, almost hugging himself, and thinks that even though he's never craved intimacy or wanted a partner, there's something even lonelier about being a third wheel.

"Good?" Zoro breaks the kiss to ask and Sanji nods, biting his lip and staring up at the hook in the ceiling.

"One of you had better give me the best fucking shoulder massage the world has ever known after this," he grumbles, and Zoro looks back at Law.

"Hey, you mind giving us a hand here?" he asks and Law nods, trying to get himself back in the moment. "We need his hands behind him."

It's far too easy using his power to sever the ropes and re-attach them, but Sanji's still looking a little apprehensive about being around him and yes, it still stings a tad when he's given the other man literally no reason to distrust him. "Hey," Sanji nods to him, "so…can I see what I'm getting into here?" he raises his curled eyebrow and Law undoes his jeans, trying not to be self-conscious although he doesn't think he's got anything to be ashamed of, before sliding them off.

"I'm surprised you don't have any tattoos down there," Zoro wraps his arms around Sanji from behind, nipping at his throat, and Sanji glances at Law through half-closed eyes.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you," Law shrugs and Zoro lets go of the cook and discards his own pants without any hesitation, picking up the oil and walking over to Law with it.

"Never said I was disappointed," he reaches down to stroke Law's cock and Law makes a tiny, surprised noise in his throat because honestly, the other mad had no shame whatsoever. "Here," he takes his hand away for a moment to pour some oil onto his fingers before replacing it, his grip firm but his hand moving slow enough that it's obvious he's trying to get some sort of reaction from Law. "Fuck, you're stubborn. You remind me of him before he started to loosen up a little," he nods his head toward Sanji and Law looks at him in confusion. "The first few times we fucked he acted like he didn't get anything out of it, but it got way better once he realized that this is the one time I'm not gonna make fun of him."

"I still hate you," Sanji replies and Law affords himself a small smile at that because he doesn't think he's ever heard a less true statement. "And hurry up, already."

"Can you get him up there?" Zoro asks, and Law glances up at the hook and frowns.

"I can, but I'm going to have to pick him up, and he's…"

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here!" Sanji growls and Zoro leans his forehead against Law's, looking rather amused.

"He's pissy 'cuz he hasn't had a cigarette in a while, so we'd better get on with it."

"Am I given permission to use my ability to move you?" Law asks and Sanji nods.

"Yeah, as long as you don't cut me up, I…"

Law doesn't wait for him to finish, creating a Room and making a loop in the rope before lifting the other man off the ground enough that he can slide it onto the hook, Sanji's weight tightening it and when he straightens up his toes are barely brushing the floor.

It looks highly uncomfortable, though, so Law walks over and grabs the other man's knees, hiking his legs up around his waist and feeling Sanji cross his ankles behind Law's back to hold him there.

"Alright?"

"Yeah, just…hurry," Sanji tries to glance over his shoulder but that's almost impossible, so he stares forward resolutely and Law figures that's his cue.

It's been a _long _time since he's done this and Sanji's relaxed enough that he slides in easily, unable to stop his gasp at the heat and the tightness around his cock.

"Hold him there," Zoro tells him and he does, as hard as it is to resist the natural urge to snap his hips forward. Instead he slides his hands down Sanji's back, feeling smooth skin under his fingertips and hearing the blond sigh in appreciation of the soft touch. He stops in front of Sanji and Law notes that they're almost at the perfect height for this, and for all of Sanji's posturing it's amazing how quickly opens his mouth to take in Zoro's cock, sucking as best he can. "You can move if you want," Zoro looks up. "He doesn't have much of a gag reflex…"

Law grips Sanji's hips, pulling back a little before slamming forward, and Sanji makes a noise that Law can only call a whine, filled with need, and Law decides he needs to hear more of that as soon as possible. It's remarkable how quickly the body can remember certain motions and he settles into a rhythm easily, Sanji moaning rather wantonly every time he snaps his hips.

Zoro's got a hand around the base of his cock and is holding it in place, Sanji not really so much sucking as he is licking, his eyes locked on Zoro's as he wriggles a little.

"_Fuck," _he gasps, Law trying to hold him steady enough that he can give a proper blowjob and he seems to be doing at least a passable job of it now, if Zoro's half-closed eye and the fact that he's trembling a little are any indication.

Sanji makes a pained noise at one point, head snapping up and body clenching, and Law bites off a groan but tries to keep aiming for that spot, wanting to make him feel as good as possible. He knows he's not going to last all that long; it's just been too long since he's had sex and the situation isn't helping any because, despite his initial trepidation, it's undeniably hot and dirty and, well, he's never exactly been a conventional man.

Zoro's grin is almost manic now when he looks at Law and the older man hesitantly smiles in return because there's no reason he should be holding back, and maybe he finally believes that, but he can feel himself slipping closer to the edge, fingers losing their grip on Sanji's hips because it's hot down in the hold and they're all slick with sweat, the scent of sex heavy in the air.

"Law, fuck, come on," Sanji pulls off of Zoro to say, trying to crane his neck back again, and Law shivers with the effort of holding himself back, teetering on the edge for a few long strokes before Sanji tightens around him (on purpose, the bastard) and he can't stop the surprised yelp that's torn from his throat although it drops off into a low moan with his orgasm, legs shaking as he tries to keep himself standing and _fuck, _it's been a long time since he's come that hard.

"Keep him there," Zoro says, the words clipped because now that he's not swinging around so much Sanji's gone back to sucking Zoro's cock in earnest, throat muscles working in a way that looks almost obscene, and Law has enough presence of mind to wrap his hand around Sanji's cock, jerking him off quickly, and he doesn't get much warning besides Zoro giving a low sigh and Sanji's entire body spasming before his hand is covered in spurts of ejaculate, strokes slowing down until Sanji gives a little moan of discomfort at the over-stimulation, and Law's exhausted but he has enough strength left to sever the rope, Sanji slumping to the floor and breathing harshly before he rolls onto his back and stares rather blankly up at the ceiling.

"I think we broke him," Zoro comes over and kisses Law, still as harsh and demanding as ever, but Law's unguarded enough now that he kisses back just as fiercely, a thought crossing his mind that's far less hygienic than he's used to but it seems appropriate and he lifts his soiled hand to his mouth, tongue swiping out to lick Sanji's cum off of his fingers and he hears the cook moan softly, his own eyes widening when Zoro grabs his wrist and sucks his fingers into his mouth, cleaning them rather thoroughly before he lets Law go. "See? It's not that hard," he pats Law's ass on the way by and okay, that might be going a little far, but before Law can reply he's again struck speechless and awkward when he sees Zoro gently untying Sanji's wrists, massaging the skin and checking for any rope burn, and Sanji is looking at the swordsman with something unusually tender in his eyes before he slings an arm around Zoro's neck and hauls him in for a lengthy kiss.

Law takes this as his cute to leave, scooping up his jeans and preparing to make a hasty exit when Sanji clears his throat.

"Put those down and come over here right now or so help me I will kick your scrawny ass back to Punk Hazard," he growls, and Law highly doubts Sanji could get near enough to try but, well, he's feeling uncharacteristically vulnerable and that might play a part in how agreeable he is.

Zoro's moving some piles of blanket around, pulling out what looks like a spare mattress from…somewhere (although, of course, if the two of them did this often, it makes sense they were well-equipped) and disappearing for a few moments before returning with a damp cloth he uses to clean Sanji off with. Law uses his power to get a cloth over to himself, wiping his cock clean and tossing it aside before he moves closer.

He squawks a little in surprise when Sanji pulls him close, kissing him softly, and Law reaches to cup his cheek and breathes out slowly through his nose, something clenching in his chest that he's not sure what to think of.

"Hey, c'mere. It's okay," Sanji shifts so that Law's head is pillowed on his shoulder, his fingers stroking through the doctor's hair like he's trying to soothe a spooked animal, and Law thinks he should be offended but it just feels really, really good. "Thank you. That was…I mean, I'm glad you agreed to…"

"I enjoyed it," Law promises, and Sanji beams at him in a way that makes him look incredibly young.

"I think we all did," Zoro curls up on Sanji's other side, reaching across so he can rest his hand on Law's shoulder, and Law half-closes his eyes and thinks that if he has to sleep here, he'll actually be able to rather easily.

He drops off before he even realizes he's asleep, breathing evening out, and thinks that overall it hadn't been a bad way to spend the evening.

000

"He's asleep, huh?" Zoro asks, Sanji looking down and nodding. Law looks more relaxed than he's ever seen him, face free from worry lines and a tiny smile on his lips. "So? You still hate me?"

"So much," Sanji leans over to kiss him, no heat to his words at all. "You still owe me that massage in the morning, by the way."

"Yeah, yeah," Zoro rolls his eye but Sanji knows he'll do it, and he shifts a little to get more comfortable, feeling warm and sated and sleepy and really in need of a fucking cigarette but he knows he'll fall asleep before he can finish it so maybe that'll have to wait until morning, too.

Yeah, maybe Zoro deserves a _little _bit of thanks for getting Law to agree to this, but it's not like Sanji's ever gonna admit that.

He knows that Zoro knows, though, and that's good enough for him.

**Notes:**

**1. **So it's becoming increasingly clear to me that I cannot write straight pwp without introspection and feelings and everything going into it, so I just kind of rolled with it when it worked its way into this fic. It's also been a long time since I've written a threesome, so I'm sorry if my writing is a little rusty.

**2. **Feel free to let me know if you enjoyed this! It got a lot longer than I'd originally anticipated but I'm rather pleased with the end product. And the title comes from the song 'Come With Me Now' from Kongos. Also if you ever want to chat or anything feel free to pop over to my tumblr at kikokus (dot tumblr dot com).


End file.
